


Overdue Favor

by Sprinkles257



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones (only half of the story), Gen, Older brother Sans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Younger Brother Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkles257/pseuds/Sprinkles257
Summary: While working around the house, Papyrus reflects on times when Sans was a little less lazy. He reminisces of an event where Sans is quite affectionate towards him in a time of distress, and decides to return the favor. Even though the brothers often having little sibling arguments, they no doubt love each other very much anyway.(Please read my newer stories instead. I got better. The older ones are....ehhh. I still love them, but I don't know if you all will.)





	Overdue Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Is the part where they're adults like...borderline fontcest? Sorry if it is. I don't know. I don't have siblings so I have no idea what the "boundaries" are. Is kissing on the forehead okay for you guys? Oh well. I thought this was really cute to write so here you go. XP  
> I made this last weekend, so it's very recent. I might (no promises, lol) upload some older ones I hold dear. I might even make new a new one this week - ohh man!  
> The "happy pappy" segment was inspired by multiple comics I've seen. Kudos to those people!  
> Thank you, and please enjoy! :)

   The skeleton brothers were like two peas in a pod, yet somehow completely different. The only thing they had in common was that they cared about each other. Most denizens found them weird, or at least a little intriguing. The younger of the two, Papyrus, had a best friend who was also the Head of the Royal Guard - Undyne. She thought the guy was a huge nerd, but he was still a great friend to have. The older one, Sans, was...a little less so. He was frequently accused of laziness, but also _some_ how has about three jobs. Sans was like a friend to the Underground, but seemed to _genuinely_ care about only a few people. The kind lady behind the door, Grillby the bartender - and, most of all, Papyrus.

   On a "normal" morning (or what was considered to be so) in the skeleton household, Papyrus was working around the house on Saturday - the brothers' day off from sentry duty. He was always averse to breaks (What if a human comes?! Sans couldn't confront them - he would make an odd first impression.), but he decided to be productive in other ways. At the current time, he was doing the laundry. As Papyrus gathered an article of clothing (Ready to clean!), he let his thoughts wander.

 _MY BROTHER IS PROBABLY "BUSY SLACKING OFF"._ Papyrus thought, half-teasing, half-scolding. He grinned a little.

   The tall skeleton tried to think back to when they were younger, and when Sans was a little less...Sans-y. There was one event that was prominent.

_~FLASHBACK~_

   Sans and little Papyrus were racing each other in the caverns Waterfall. The older of the two was ahead, but when he became aware of his brother's tiredness (despite denying it every time), he stopped and held out his hand.

   "are you ok?"

   "*HUFF* DON'T WORRY, *PUFF* BROTHER. I'M OKAY!"

   Sans chuckled. "it's fine to ask for help, y'know."

   "NO NEED!" Papyrus replied, his eye sockets darting from side to side. He was never a good liar. His small legs were indeed a bit sore. He sighed in defeat, holding his brother's hand. With the small skeleton mumbling "Thank you.", the two wandered about the rest of their little "adventure" together. They decided to take a break in the bridge-seed room, and watch the bioluminescent water flow.

   "WHEN I'M BIG, I WANT TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD." Papyrus said, almost dreamily - until his expression very quickly changed to one of irritation. "BUT HOW _CAN_ I, LIKE THIS?!"

   Sans frowned. Well, actually he smiled as usual - but you could see it in his eyes. The kid was upset by such a small thing. He was not very fond of seeing his brother hurt - it hurt him too.

   "aw...it's alright. this was all just for fun, anyway."

   "I KNOW, BUT STILL! NO 'GUARD' TIRES AS QUICKLY AS ME."

   Sans had the audacity to giggle. "bro, you're five years old."

   "IT'S BEST TO START EARLY."

   A mildly unpleasant silence hung in the air. Papyrus made a face with his skeletal features akin to pouting. Sans did this sad smile that he made when concerned. Then he finally decided to "break the ice"...They were in _Waterfall_ , not _Snowdin!_

   "hey." Sans began, putting his hand to his forehead, like a sailor looking for land. "where's my happy pappy?"

   No response.

   "wheeere's my happy pappy?"

   Papyrus looked to the ground, trying (and failing) to look aloof.

   "is he over there? hmm, guess not." Sans scanned the area. "or is he over _there?_ "

   Papyrus's mouth threatened to turn upward.

   "or could he be-" The young skeleton turned swiftly. "-right here!" Sans finished, scooping his now giggling little brother (Success!) into a hug.

   "NYEH! SANS, YOU'RE EMBARASSING ME!" Papyrus protested in between snickers.

   "am i? guess i better do it some more, then."

   He thought he was too "cool" for such affection, but he secretly liked it. He was happy his brother cared - because he did, too! "The Great Papyrus" wouldn't be very great if he was insensitive.

   The older brother gently nuzzled his teeth upon the younger's skull.

   "heh, you little nerd. _clack!_ "

_~END FLASHBACK~_

_THAT WAS AN INTERESTING MEMORY._ Papyrus thought, grinning fondly. Despite the recurring laziness and teasing, Sans has always been rather nice to him. His brother was who raised him to be so amazing!

   Hmm...maybe he should do something in return. "Nothing" certainly wouldn't do! Papyrus could give his brother the "special" spaghetti in the Fridge Museum, because _Sans_ was special to him - No, that's weird. Maybe he could just give him a hug, or something - he did give great hugs, after all. Yeah, that will work!

   After scheming away for a several minutes, the young skeleton decided to do other things before Sans came home from his _other_ job - a hotdog salesman? - that was it.

_~1 HOUR LATER...~_

   The tall skeleton heard a soft _click!_ at the door, which indicated that his brother was present.

   "HELLO, SANS!" Papyrus greeted from the kitchen.

   "hey, bro." The small skeleton replied. "how was your day off?"

    Papyrus had a minute glint of humor in his otherwise black eye sockets. "THE FACT IT WAS A 'DAY OFF' WAS A LITTLE UNPLEASANT. OTHERWISE, IT WAS A GOOD DAY!"

    Sans snickered a little at his brother's joke. "cool. welp, guess i better go to my room." He winked. "don't want to disturb your genius."

   He traversed (that's how it felt, anyway) up the stairs, and entered his room which Papyrus addressed as "ANOTHER WORLD WHERE PEOPLE DON'T KNOW HOW TO VACUUM". Heh.

   Oh man, he was a bit tired. Ah well. He always seemed to have this gleeful façade. But that's alright! He was just tired from work. The small skeleton can sleep it off. So that's what he'll do...later. He decided to stay awake for Papyrus's sake. It just felt right for some reason.

   To pass the time, he decided to recount his ever-growing quantity of socks in his collection. 13 - 6 pairs and 1 sock by itself. Okay then.

_~45 MINUTES LATER...~_

   Papyrus knocked on the bedroom door - forceful, but careful.

   "BRROTHEER! DINNER'S READY!"

   "thanks, i'll be there."

   So, they both sat at their (jangly?!) green couch, watching another of Mettaton's - in Sans's opinion - corny sitcoms. This is coming from the guy that likes knock-knock jokes. Papyrus, however, seemed rather interested.

   "AH, METTATON. THE VIRTUOSO OF SHOWBUSINESS."

   "yup."

   They stayed silent for a few moments before the younger of the two looked surprised, like he was suddenly remembering something. "UM...HOW WAS _YOUR_ DAY?"

   Now it was _Sans's_ turn to look a tiny bit surprised. "oh, fine. there weren't many hotdog sales, so i got to have a few breaks."

   "I SEE." Hm. How could he execute this? Should he just _do_ it, or set it up? Ugh! The intricacies of such simple things. He decided to do it. Undyne once told him that hesitation shows lack of confidence - and he had plenty of that! So, although still mildly confused by the situation, Papyrus put one arm around Sans on the couch. The small skeleton flinched, but his laid-back attitude concealed it.

   Sans appeared to be intrigued by the action. "what're you doing, papyrus?"

   The tall skeleton closed his eye sockets and raised his eyebrows to show an expression of confidence. Wait...no, this wasn't right. It had to be special. What did Sans do when his brother was little? Think to the flashback...

 _heh, you little nerd._ clack!

   Papyrus slowly turned Sans's skull and pressed his teeth to his forehead. _tik! "_ RETURNING THE LONG OVERDUE FAVOR." He replied.

   Sans internally "aww"ed at that, but not verbally, of course. He also closed his eye sockets, an almost imperceptible pink showing on his cheekbones. He was happy that his little (yet not so little) brother remembered. "heh, thanks bro."

   Oof, the comfort was soporific at this time of night. Maybe Sans could just rest his eye sockets for a few minutes...

   "zzzzzz..." He snored softly.

   "Nyeh, lazybones." Papyrus uncharacteristically whispered.

   So, apparently there _was_ a time when his brother was livelier, but he was equally active with work. No matter how much of a lazybones Sans was...

Papyrus liked him either way.

**THE END!**


End file.
